the_demons_lightfandomcom-20200214-history
The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/17 April 2019
23:56-38 I wasnt really paying attention to the conversation 23:57-00 Maybe just a select few in key places if not all the dumpsters, all would be a little revealing. 23:57-06 ^ 23:57-10 YIS. 23:57-23 Also behind vending machines. 23:57-42 akumey is a weirdo 23:57-47 The bot just went through every single page, yet there doesn't appear to be any curly apostrophes etc. Unless AWB was experiencing issues where it confused them with the regular apostrophes etc. 23:57-57 bAnd under the giant fountain located in the center of the district. 23:58-01 I can find it for ya, CS. 23:58-38 And it drains the fountain at night leaving it easier for workers to retrieve the coins. 23:58-47 You say I'm crazy, 'cause you don't think i know what you've done, TKF 23:58-51 http://prntscr.com/ncyckk 23:58-51 Example of the quotation marks. 23:59-00 https://the-demons-light.fandom.com/wiki/Divided_We_Fall 23:59-04 What, Spongey? 23:59-41 Divided We Fall sounds soo bad 12:42-36 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 12:46-06 ~ Alex.sapre has joined the chat ~ 12:46-44 ~ Alex.sapre has left the chat ~ 12:48-27 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 12:52-55 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 12:53-35 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 12:56-31 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 12:56-44 wow omg hey 12:56-56 wow hey 12:57-48 omg my profile is amazing right tkf 12:59-38 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 12:59-55 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 13:00-11 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 13:00-24 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 13:00-32 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 13:01-24 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 13:02-11 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 13:02-43 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 13:04-20 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 13:04-27 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 13:04-43 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 13:05-08 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 13:05-21 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 13:05-22 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 13:05-47 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 13:05-49 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 13:06-16 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 13:06-30 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 13:07-09 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 13:07-11 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 13:08-01 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 13:08-31 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 13:48-48 ~ Hidashi Koujihara has joined the chat ~ 13:49-01 ofc this thing is still here 13:49-09 ~ Hidashi Koujihara has left the chat ~ 13:51-27 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 14:05-41 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 14:13-16 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 14:54-15 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 14:56-09 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 15:26-44 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 15:27-15 TKF 15:27-18 Link the lab 15:27-47 korra 15:27-54 I am doing it. 15:27-58 oki 15:28-21 https://the-demons-light.fandom.com/wiki/The_Laboratory_of_the_Unexplainable 15:28-43 Ty 15:29-07 Np. 15:29-14 Why tf is it marked for deletion! 15:29-31 "Has been marked as a stub, and needing to be rewritten for too long"! 15:29-55 Tfw marked in December. 15:30-45 Hmph 15:30-52 its not really a stub 15:31-09 its a location and it has more info than the other locations 15:32-21 Readin' over the logs, I feel as if Michael should return. 15:32-23 And sure. 15:33-06 idk if he will he got sick of Chase bring up the past everytime he saw him 15:33-37 I have his discord if you want to talk to him 15:34-30 http://prntscr.com/nd9xgh 15:34-32 Hmph. 15:37-30 Just tell 'em to return. 15:37-52 I'll try 15:38-07 XgE XG7L#9205 15:41-15 Sent. 15:41-15 How often is he online? 15:42-13 every few weeks hes busy irl but he might get on today 15:42-25 Hmph. 15:48-46 I'ma about to take over Steven 15:50-01 Find JB1. 15:50-04 Ping him on TDLD! 15:55-43 ~ XxSarcasticBunnyxX has joined the chat ~ 15:56-12 ~ WaffleTheChair has joined the chat ~ 15:56-16 On my phone 15:56-17 Welcome, Z- 15:56-17 Sarca. 15:56-34 ~ XxSarcasticBunnyxX has left the chat ~ 15:56-36 ~ XxSarcasticBunnyxX has joined the chat ~ 15:56-52 ~ GTAFan86 has joined the chat ~ 15:56-55 Hai 15:56-59 hey 15:56-59 ~ XxSarcasticBunnyxX has joined the chat ~ 15:56-59 Hoi hoi 15:57-06 Btw Korra Fudge joined TDLD 15:57-14 I noticed. 15:57-21 He has to fill out the verification first. 15:57-24 TDL"D"? 15:57-24 o/ 15:57-27 F in chat 15:57-29 What's that D at the end 15:57-35 Discord 15:57-39 ahh 15:57-57 hes blind as a bat so ping him lol 15:58-39 ~ XxSarcasticBunnyxX has left the chat ~ 15:58-42 Huh. 15:58-50 ~ XxSarcasticBunnyxX has joined the chat ~ 15:59-01 Meh I'll tell him 15:59-05 (blobcatangery) 15:59-08 TheKorraFanatic 15:59-14 Ping 15:59-17 Ping 15:59-18 Huh? 15:59-19 Pong 15:59-26 ~ XxSarcasticBunnyxX has left the chat ~ 15:59-32 :ping_pong: 15:59-35 meep 15:59-39 ~ XxSarcasticBunnyxX has joined the chat ~ 15:59-40 wtf 15:59-42 nvm 16:00-03 ~ XxSarcasticBunnyxX has joined the chat ~ 16:00-09 (pong) i found it now 16:01-00 Yo korra 16:01-28 ? 16:01-40 the bot gotta get updated its using the wrong branding 16:01-40 Yo korra 16:01-51 Ik, MoH. 16:02-11 Oof I just remembered SlendyBot 16:02-46 I still use him sometimes 16:02-51 Good 16:03-10 I haven't encountered him since November 2017 though. 16:04-38 Let it be known that I almost called Sarca by her real name when she entered due to habit. 16:04-57 Rippp. 16:05-01 F 16:07-52 Let us have a discussion on the MoH Foid. 16:09-11 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 16:10-12 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 16:10-17 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 16:10-58 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 16:12-01 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 16:12-22 Korra does the TDLChatBot code only work for TDL? 16:12-35 Yes. 16:12-46 kk 16:14-54 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 16:15-05 ~ WaffleTheChair has left the chat ~ 16:15-06 ~ WaffleTheChair has joined the chat ~ 16:15-58 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 16:16-00 !help 16:16-01 If you have questions about the bot or its coding, please contact either Qstlijku or TheKorraFanatic. For a list of commands, please use !commands. 16:16-08 One of these days, we gonna finish this bot. 16:16-30 Does Q even come here nowadays? 16:16-47 Every day. 16:16-55 I understand. 16:17-12 I understand. 16:17-44 I don't understand. 16:17-46 ~ WaffleTheChair has left the chat ~ 16:18-02 Go away, Z****. 16:18-33 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 16:18-33 wow 16:18-48 woow soo offended haha 16:19-13 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 16:19-20 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 16:19-20 Go away, Z****. 16:19-33 no bruh 16:19-39 (kappa) 16:19-57 Z****, Discord is lagging. 16:20-02 Rippp. 16:20-08 Well crap, this is too. 16:20-54 (rip) 16:21-18 Fç 16:21-26 *F.* 16:21-40 ffs 16:22-44 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 16:22-56 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 16:23-21 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 16:23-25 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 16:23-47 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 16:24-07 I'm currently editing right now so I had another language keyboard enabled 16:24-07 Dont @ me 16:24-27 What, man. 16:33-24 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 16:33-25 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 16:33-59 Hello? 16:34-05 ? 16:34-56 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 16:35-04 hey 16:35-20 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 16:35-20 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 16:35-22 Welcome, Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy. 16:35-37 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 16:36-10 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 16:36-12 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 16:38-12 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 16:38-13 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 16:38-45 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 16:38-57 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 16:39-12 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 16:39-15 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 16:42-08 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 16:42-17 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 16:43-01 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 16:43-57 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 16:44-11 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 16:44-27 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 16:45-56 Korra what was the script for InputUsername? 16:49-02 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 16:50-06 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 16:50-31 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 16:51-26 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 16:53-06 https://roleplay.fandom.com/wiki/MediaWiki:ImportJS did I do it right? 16:56-08 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 16:57-42 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 16:57-42 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 16:58-06 Damned FanaticBot. 16:58-06 AutoMod 16:58-06 ChatLogger 16:59-33 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 17:00-09 Nope. 17:00-09 Gotta configure it: 17:00-09 http://prntscr.com/ndb524 17:00-10 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 17:00-13 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 17:04-31 ~ XxSarcasticBunnyxX has left the chat ~ 17:04-50 ok 17:06-05 Sure. 17:06-06 Tell me, what is next for TDLRP? 17:06-24 QoT is about to enter 17:06-37 Tell me, what is QoT? 17:10-18 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 17:10-19 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 17:19-04 ok enough editing for today 17:19-10 takes too long sometimes 17:19-28 Tell me, what did you edit? 17:19-57 ~ Daryurian18 has joined the chat ~ 17:20-29 Mission articles of GTA San Andreas. 17:20-36 I'm back 17:20-40 Yo back 17:20-46 Welcome, Daryurian18. 17:20-49 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 17:20-58 Welcome, Daryurian18. 17:23-50 Hi 17:24-49 Gtg 17:24-51 Take care bye 17:24-55 Bye. 17:25-01 ~ GTAFan86 has left the chat ~ 18:03-39 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 18:03-42 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 18:27-08 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 18:27-20 I feel as if Bap is in the top 5 percent of pages. 18:27-32 Explain. 18:28-08 Obv. 18:28-15 Let's RP today. 18:28-26 Sure. 18:28-32 Let's get a Quinton reply. 18:30-29 How will 8 continue? 18:30-34 I am just anxious to finish it. 18:30-45 Idk yet. 18:30-54 I feel like we need Savannah, Melissa, and Steven replies though. 18:31-10 Instead of us building episode after episode upon Chris, Marshall, and Atticus. 18:32-11 In order to that, 18:32-18 I feel as if C.Syde65, 18:32-29 Messenger of Heaven, 18:32-39 And JackNinja5DipperGravityFalls need to reply. 18:32-45 Me too. 18:33-43 I feel as if for now, 18:33-54 End a mid cliffhanger for the Alchem Arc, 18:34-02 And focus solely on Melissa and Steven, 18:34-06 And end the episode on their Arc. 18:34-20 Have a scene where they confront an Alchem guard or somethin' 18:35-09 This will get em more interested. 18:35-17 Sure. 18:35-49 Let's inform the others. Since now it has been a bit too much focus on them. 18:37-08 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 18:38-56 ~ Stanjeff123 has joined the chat ~ 18:39-36 ~ Stanjeff123 has left the chat ~ 18:40-01 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 18:40-01 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 18:40-01 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 18:40-01 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 18:40-01 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 18:40-01 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 18:40-01 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 18:40-15 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 18:40-46 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 18:44-31 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 18:44-32 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 18:44-32 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 18:44-32 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 18:44-32 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 18:44-32 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 18:44-32 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 18:44-32 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 18:44-32 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 18:44-54 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 18:45-07 I will claim several pages for myself with DTFs absence, then. 18:45-21 Do it. 18:45-40 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 18:47-43 In reality, pausing our arc will just kill the RP. 18:52-51 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 18:53-11 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 18:53-23 What? 18:53-27 Explain how. 18:53-28 ~ SolidStud78 has joined the chat ~ 18:53-30 Obv. 18:53-36 CS, MoH, JN aint gonna do it. 18:53-41 It's not like we are the only ones who care. 18:53-41 Today MoH is 20. 18:53-45 MoH is a tdli-- 18:53-49 Surreal 18:53-57 Tell me how. 18:54-12 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 18:54-14 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 18:54-20 MoH is a tdlian devoted to the Wiki. 18:54-25 CS stays here all night. 18:54-29 And JN is passionate. 18:54-46 JN on his first day back: Frick this, this is dead. 18:54-46 *leaves* 18:54-51 Kk 18:55-36 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 19:24-27 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 19:24-45 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 19:25-17 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 19:26-13 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 19:26-13 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 19:26-13 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 19:26-14 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 19:26-43 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 19:26-45 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 19:26-46 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 19:27-00 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 19:37-47 Let us have a discussion. 19:37-57 Seems FanaticBot is working now. 19:37-57 Who knows how many logs are lost though. 19:38-19 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 19:39-45 I believe it's time for me to become a chat mod 19:40-11 Nope. 19:40-30 wow why tkf do you have a problem 19:40-35 Many. 19:40-42 omg tell me 1 19:41-42 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 19:41-46 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 19:42-01 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 19:42-08 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 19:42-22 fucken 19:42-34 o/ 19:42-39 Have you ever thought just maybe, you belong with me 19:43-25 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 19:43-27 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 19:43-52 Hey, isn't this easey 19:44-15 ~ XxSarcasticBunnyxX has joined the chat ~ 19:44-38 omg sarca 19:44-49 omg spongey 19:45-05 wow one day sarca will say you belong with me to tkf 19:45-28 wow 19:45-53 Wtf. 19:46-03 Lol. 19:46-16 Sarca is jus' the nice girl and akumey is the mean girl 19:47-05 (partyparrot) 19:47-23 TELL me, South Ferry, 19:47-26 What will be done today? 19:47-33 SF isn't here 19:47-39 Crap. 19:48-05 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 19:48-14 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 19:48-22 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 19:49-41 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 19:49-43 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 19:51-08 MoonLightToday at 12:49 19:51-08 omg spongey maybe akumey is the nice girl and sarca is the mean girl 19:52-03 ;;;; - ;;;;; 19:52-23 Exposed. ; - ; 19:52-31 I got my name because my sis was eating a candy Lol. 19:54-28 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 19:54-58 Yes. 19:55-40 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 19:55-48 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 19:58-21 Does TKF love nail polish 19:58-42 Lmao. 19:59-01 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 19:59-07 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 20:01-19 TKF loves lipstick and nail polish 20:01-50 Nah, he doesn't, lol. 20:02-14 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 20:02-15 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 20:02-19 wow but i know he LOVES fairy tale 20:02-31 I don't. 20:02-33 wow tkf 20:03-38 ~ Alex.sapre has joined the chat ~ 20:03-46 TheWeebFanatic 20:03-48 TKF thinks i am soo uncapable of being a chat mod but once i become a chat mod i am going to be scared of breakin' the rules 20:03-58 Kk. 20:04-20 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 20:04-22 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 20:04-37 happy birthday Mess 20:04-43 omg its messanger's birthday 20:04-50 how could tkf not tell US 20:05-22 Only alex sapre and tkf remember "!Help Me" 20:05-52 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 20:05-54 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 20:06-18 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 20:06-21 i don't evenr emember that 20:06-33 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 20:06-42 Neither do I. 20:06-53 I've seen it mentioned a lot, but I don't remember it, lol. 20:06-55 omg when i told alex.sapre help me 20:06-59 ohh 20:07-03 i don't remmer 20:07-06 remember 20:08-08 report me for hat damit 20:08-14 turn down for hat damit 20:08-35 damit 20:08-45 damit Z****. 20:08-55 damit fantic bruh 20:09-23 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 20:12-46 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 20:12-48 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 20:13-20 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 20:13-21 Oh its so sad to think about the good times 20:13-28 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 20:13-43 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has joined the chat ~ 20:14-08 If you love like that, blood jus' runs cold 20:14-14 ~ Daryurian18 has left the chat ~ 20:14-20 ~ Daryurian18 has joined the chat ~ 20:15-01 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 20:15-16 Spongey, this is the 4th day in a row where you've only said lyrics 99% of the time. 20:15-24 wow fine 20:15-37 It's Spongy kora don't be so harsh :) 20:15-44 korra 20:15-50 so casually cruel in the name of being honest 20:16-11 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 20:16-16 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 20:16-18 and wow tkf its not 99 percent of the time 20:16-41 ~ Alex.sapre has left the chat ~ 20:16-47 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 20:16-52 ~ Alex.sapre has joined the chat ~ 20:16-58 ~ Alex.sapre has left the chat ~ 20:17-12 ~ Alex.sapre has joined the chat ~ 20:17-21 no one caught my song lyric 20:18-09 messenger of heaven is soo quiet 20:18-12 Yes it is Spongey 20:18-21 What Akumi said lol 20:19-43 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 20:20-00 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 20:22-54 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 20:22-57 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 20:23-24 Nothing will be done today. 20:23-51 hmph 20:24-01 i have never been soo bored in my life 20:24-27 sadness is a bish that i must kill with my knife 20:24-33 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 20:25-19 https://my-closed-box.fandom.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity 20:25-19 omg my spam wiki 20:26-11 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 20:26-37 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 20:26-38 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 20:26-42 is there any way i could poss.ibly get the chat 20:29-22 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 20:30-42 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 20:30-51 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 20:35-46 https://community.fandom.com/wiki/Thread:1650696 Laughing, lmao. 20:36-37 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 20:36-56 Happy Mess Day! 20:37-25 Welcome, Chase McFly. 20:37-33 ~ Alex.sapre has left the chat ~ 20:37-55 Welcome, KMJTK2. 20:37-59 *TKF 20:39-42 I feel like we should ban "oki". 20:39-46 It's a____. 20:40-44 He changed them for consistency purposes. 20:40-48 Editing old crap lie closed threads to chnage it! 20:41-10 Just why have it changed on closed threads? 20:41-20 Messenger of Heaven happy birthday! 20:41-25 Why tf does CS do anything he does? 20:41-31 Congrats on two decades! 20:41-42 (think) 20:41-44 So, 20:42-36 MoH is 20, CMF is 16, and TKF is 18? 20:42-44 Wow. 20:42-46 CMF can tell ages. 20:43-18 Korra... 20:43-38 Remember when we used to have that dumb crap with Candy? 20:43-38 Where she'd do "Lessons in Urdu with CandyCanMissy" every morning? 20:43-46 Ah yeah.. 20:43-47 Let's have "Ages with Chase McFly" every afternoon. 20:43-53 Nope! 20:44-00 (hmph) 20:44-52 Memes with KF. 20:44-54 *TKF 20:45-01 Sure. 20:45-04 Ah, KF. 20:45-08 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 20:45-32 Welcome, Doctor Wellington. 20:45-51 Huh??? 20:46-04 lol 20:46-24 I am MD, Marty Davenport, William. 20:46-43 Incorrect 20:46-53 You are Chase Davenport 20:47-13 Marty McFly. 20:47-19 is 20:47-23 Dead 20:47-27 for 20:47-37 5 20:47-38 good. 20:47-47 Damned Chase McFly. 20:47-48 Hmph, "5 good" 20:47-49 Tell me, 20:48-00 Whomst is 5 good? :) 20:48-12 I feel like Atticus should just murder Chris Wellington. 20:48-15 5 good is now how I shall speak. 20:48-17 Nope... 20:48-22 True, tkf 20:48-37 5 good man, I shall go AFK. 20:49-53 Harry x ron 20:50-32 I've been trying not to swear today, 20:50-41 And this chat alone makes me want to swear. 20:50-46 ^ 20:51-00 then do it :P 20:51-08 (facepalm) 20:51-20 Nope, Dary. 20:51-30 Let's RP and have Atticus murder Marshall and Chris. 20:51-39 Then telling the rest of the group that Alchem did it. 20:51-44 No. 20:52-05 Tell me, 20:52-16 Be there a hell in T.D.L 20:52-22 He gonna go ISIS on them. 20:52-24 Sure, PH. 20:52-27 Hey thst rhymed 20:52-30 that 20:52-30 Stop this! 20:52-37 Just what do we stop? 20:52-43 It is pronounced T-deel, however. 20:54-17 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 20:54-18 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 20:54-37 /me does Michael Jackson's heee heee 20:54-48 Heee heee, McFly 20:55-03 Ah, the guy with a million plastic surgeries. 20:55-12 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 20:55-48 And now MoH speaks! 20:55-56 Tell me, 20:55-57 sorry was being reviving Slendy 20:56-02 busy* 20:56-06 How does it feel to be 20? 20:56-14 weird af 20:56-16 MoH is the next ____. 20:56-30 Fuck you TKF 20:56-33 Just where is_____. 20:56-47 What, MoH? 20:56-48 ______ usually gets on at this time. 20:56-56 Seems everyone knew who ___ was. 20:57-10 Seems Michael Jackson didn't want to look like his dad because idfk he hates his dad so he got 25675 plastic surgeries 20:59-41 Lol. 21:01-00 Yo yo yo Akumi 21:01-10 I presume CMF will get his skin bleached so he ain't the same color as t.k.f......... 21:01-32 Yo yo Messenger 21:01-40 Also I forgot to say earlier but Happy Birthday!! 21:01-41 Why do you sound like Max, Mess? 21:02-04 Thanks and I was wondering if you could change my name on RPW 21:02-12 and Chase he sounds like me lol 21:02-15 Sure to what? 21:02-23 MoH did not say happy birthday to me back on March 5th....... 21:02-24 Sure, Mess. 21:02-36 yeah I did 21:02-43 Incorrect 21:02-46 Sarca did not say happy birthday to me back on December 26th... 21:02-47 if I knew then I did I always say it to everyone 21:02-58 Sure, she was out of town. 21:03-05 ^ 21:03-06 But when I retell the story, it ain't gonna be told like that. 21:03-11 Color: #ccc8bf; 21:03-11 font: Rye 21:03-12 Annabeth didn't wish me ahapp birthday on September 26th come to think of it. 21:03-24 and make my name Messenger, Queen of the Heavens 21:03-34 Alrighty 21:03-40 Thanks! 21:03-44 I shall give MoH an extra special present 21:03-59 also Happy Late Birthday if I didnt say it back then 21:05-47 Hmm can I make your hex darker Mess? You cant really see it with the chat bg 21:06-23 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has left the chat ~ 21:06-24 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has joined the chat ~ 21:06-37 CC RC lookin' beautiful. 21:06-42 (mess) (cake) 21:06-45 Glad we got the VSTF team to help out since the admins can't do it. 21:06-56 You know what CC needs? 21:07-00 A chat. :) 21:07-03 sure Akumi 21:07-05 Admins that work. 21:07-12 CC RC? 21:07-31 Sure. 21:08-07 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 21:08-22 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 21:09-26 *won't 21:10-03 Even Cyanide is deleting it. (rofl) 21:10-34 deleting what? 21:12-21 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 21:12-23 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 21:12-23 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 21:12-24 Seriously, deleting what? 21:12-26 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 21:12-49 Simply head into CC RC and look. 21:12-49 https://c.fandom.com/wiki/Special:RecentChanges 21:13-24 Deleting threads? 21:13-46 Clear trolls. 21:13-52 K. 21:14-05 Delete CMF's search history 21:14-23 ~ Alex.sapre has joined the chat ~ 21:15-04 Welcome, Alex.sapre. 21:15-08 korra dm 21:15-11 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has left the chat ~ 21:15-16 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has joined the chat ~ 21:19-05 Heee heee 21:19-11 I am just so happy. 21:19-13 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 21:19-37 MoH escaped from the e-fam. 21:19-39 I am truly happy. 21:19-41 ^ 21:20-06 Fuck! Everyone is here! Roleplay NOW! 21:20-07 ~ Max-champ has joined the chat ~ 21:20-07 SHIT! 21:20-13 yoyoy 21:20-18 Wtf, South. 21:20-26 Quinton and Syde aren't here, btw. 21:20-29 Welcome, Max-champ. 21:20-45 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 21:21-02 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 21:22-47 tnks korra 21:22-54 SHIT! 21:23-08 everyone rp immediately 21:23-12 No more e-fam? :) 21:23-20 Go reclaim your sister, TKF. 21:23-30 I feel like it is time to leave TG. 21:23-49 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 21:24-06 cmf reply or i repost the embarrassing picture of you at the christmas party 21:24-44 I rememba the Christmas party. 21:25-20 Why ; - ; 21:25-34 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 21:25-35 For fun. 21:25-42 o/ 21:25-50 Welcome, C.Syde65. 21:26-41 MoH has joined you, CS. 21:28-00 omg how 21:28-01 Saw some random chick in a VC, joined it set it to Never Gonna Give You Up, deleted the message and left the VC. 21:28-04 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 21:28-14 Lmao what server? 21:28-23 Hi Quinton. 21:28-24 https://video.twimg.com/ext_tw_video/1106414921661612033/pu/vid/720x720/XAGIoBlnnChLTeUj.mp4?tag=8 21:28-24 omg this is the last place i am sending this 21:28-24 Mess's. 21:28-26 Hey y'all . 21:28-29 No, TKF. 21:28-30 lmao 21:28-32 It's Mess'. 21:28-35 Not Mess's. 21:28-44 Welcome, QUinton. 21:28-47 Now EVERYONE is here. 21:28-49 Let us RP. 21:29-12 ~ F.Daine has joined the chat ~ 21:29-24 Doing notes on the beginnings of Rome. Fun. 21:29-34 Crap, they found out it was me. 21:30-02 CursedHybridAizari Today at 4:28 PM 21:30-02 Alright thennnn 21:30-02 KORRA WTH 21:30-10 ~ M67PattonZippo has joined the chat ~ 21:30-18 Hey everybody 21:30-19 What's up? 21:30-20 Welcome, welcome. 21:30-30 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQw49WgXcQ 21:30-31 Hi Korra, hi Mess 21:30-36 ~ F.Daine has left the chat ~ 21:30-38 Hi Sarcastic 21:30-48 It's just Sarca. 21:30-58 It's actually Z****. 21:31-00 Hi. 21:31-06 ;;; - ;;; 21:31-16 Seems the preview did not come up hehehe 21:31-27 Let us RP. 21:31-28 Everyone click the youtube link immediately 21:31-32 Bring me Syde BOT. 21:31-41 hehehe 21:31-42 C.Syde65 21:31-42 Bring me Fegelein 21:31-46 Be Steven now. 21:31-48 hehehe 21:31-49 mess' server goes sicko mode 21:31-54 messenger of Heven, be Melissa. W 21:31-56 TKF goes sicko mode 21:32-01 korra RP 21:32-02 We need to focus on that. 21:32-03 i mean 21:32-04 DM 21:32-11 ~ Syde BOT has joined the chat ~ 21:32-24 ~ FanaticBot has left the chat ~ 21:32-25 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 21:32-26 Come, let us head into the RP. 21:32-34 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 21:32-35 Just what is Chris doing by randomly hopping into a dumpster? 21:32-57 Dumpster diving 21:33-00 ~ Alex.sapre has joined the chat ~ 21:33-05 Uh, because he wants to find something? 21:33-09 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 21:33-15 What the FUCK 21:33-17 I- 21:33-18 Hiding from Alchem. Corp. 21:33-21 This is a bdream come true. 21:33-22 He be lookin for a foid 21:33-27 I will be screenshotting the chat. 21:33-28 Tell me the dream. 21:33-31 ^ 21:33-32 Me too. 21:33-32 Being homeless? 21:33-41 @Korra 21:33-43 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 21:33-44 This is like the old days of TDL. Now, let's talk. 21:33-45 Everyone, look at the side-rail. 21:33-50 This is an bbigEMPIRE. 21:33-50 Head out, Zippo o/ 21:33-51 (blobcatangery) 21:33-55 ~ Daryurian18 has left the chat ~ 21:34-01 HOLY SHIT tkf 21:34-04 So much for "hehehehe this is dead". 21:34-06 Just what is CC? 21:34-07 Now hurry, 21:34-09 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 21:34-10 We need to discuss the RP. 21:34-14 Take advantage of ths. 21:34-16 this. 21:34-17 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 21:34-23 This dead 21:34-31 Let us discuss, CMF. 21:34-31 I think Chris should sink into an Alchem Tunnel, 21:34-35 along with the others. 21:34-36 Why did he go into the dumpster? 21:34-38 So randomly? 21:34-41 Stupid Roman Empire. 21:34-44 Half o the users ain't even talkin 21:34-59 Roman Empire is needed 21:35-00 /me ain't sayin' nothin' 21:35-01 why does ahem corporation have connections ot dumpsters 21:35-13 ^ 21:35-21 Because they have a network of tunnels under the city with random hidden entrances. 21:35-23 ~ Kittynator has left the chat ~ 21:35-28 Gabe loves dumpster diving 21:35-35 but like 21:35-43 what's the point of them putting an entrance in a dumpster 21:35-43 I came up with the dumpsters. 21:35-45 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 21:35-56 Secret entrances. 21:36-01 Are 21:36-03 Gay 21:36-14 I suppose so Alexander, it would not make any sense. 21:36-27 Continue the roleplay as it is now. 21:36-27 Use a door damn it 21:36-31 Let's finish this arc today, 21:36-34 Why not put them at the back of a broom closet or something? 21:36-34 Why put a secret entrance anywhere? 21:36-37 then we leave everything else to CS and the others. 21:36-43 Chase McFly, ican you manage to reply? 21:36-48 No one would think to look in a dumpster. 21:36-55 I will be adding to The Halbred, now as the de facto owner of it. 21:36-55 if no one would think to look in a dumpster 21:36-58 isn't that entrance useless 21:37-02 cause no one's gonna know it's there 21:37-05 The Halberd* 21:37-09 Thus it's secret, AS. 21:37-18 And only the ones wanting to use it will know of it. 21:37-30 I replied! 21:37-44 You ain't reply to me. 21:37-47 Why did he do it? 21:38-07 Gaÿ 21:38-19 Because he wants to hide after hearing they're looking for him! 21:38-32 Whom 21:38-35 ~ F.Daine has joined the chat ~ 21:38-37 In a dumpster. 21:38-37 The 21:38-38 It makes sense. 21:38-40 So he just flings himself into a dumpster off the bat? 21:38-42 No meme. 21:38-43 Hell is they 21:38-49 Chris Wellington panicked, did not know where the hell to go, 21:38-49 He sees the video. 21:39-00 and being that he is an android not knowing basic human etiquette and standards, 21:39-01 But they weren't coming out the backdoor of a shop! 21:39-04 He chooses the best space. 21:39-06 ~ F.Daine has left the chat ~ 21:39-07 ~ F.Daine has joined the chat ~ 21:39-09 Then panics and doesn't no where to go, finds the nearest olace. 21:39-15 And how did he not see Atticus and Marshall? 21:39-17 And vice versa? 21:39-25 >no 21:39-28 DAMNED FanaticBot. 21:39-29 That wa supposed to happen. 21:39-30 ~ FanaticBot has been kicked by TheKorraFanatic ~ 21:39-31 They were going in to rob the cash register. 21:39-31 ~ FanaticBot has left the chat ~ 21:39-33 But Quinton didn't know. 21:39-42 More like you didn't know, CMF. 21:39-45 No 21:39-50 As Quinton and I had already discussed a layout. 21:39-51 Damned Quinton. 21:39-54 Quinton didn't know they were supposed to see him jump in. 21:39-56 actually the important question is 21:39-59 why a random android 21:40-08 ~ F.Daine has left the chat ~ 21:40-14 Mary sure, AS. 21:40-14 GTG 21:40-15 Bye 21:40-22 Farewell, Chase McFly. 21:40-44 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 21:40-56 Hmph, reminiscent of the time i accidentally crashed my plane into a building 21:40-58 Delete the CMF replies, rework it. 21:41-13 @Prof: HOW?! 21:41-49 ~ Alex.sapre has left the chat ~ 21:41-54 Easy 21:41-56 ~ Alex.sapre has joined the chat ~ 21:42-03 TheKorraFanatic can explain 21:42-24 Rolled a 1, huh? 21:42-37 Sure 21:43-15 Neil DeGrasse Tyson could explain how. 21:44-02 I feel like we need Neil DeGrasee Tyson in TDLC. 21:44-02 I will soon be asking Chase McFly if I can understudy as Wellington as needed. 21:44-07 brb 21:44-13 True 21:44-21 Let's get a C.Syde65 and Messenger of Heaven reply. 21:44-25 Now, we're gonna roleplay, with TKF and Quinton. 21:44-38 yes start the RP already 21:44-42 I can't. I need to head out soon. 21:44-45 I think we should just roleplay them seeing him in the dumpster. 21:44-50 Sure, sure~ @C.Syde65 21:44-51 korra still ain't going to make the doc 21:44-55 Come, Quinton. 21:44-56 Doing notes on Rome. 21:44-58 Let us RP. 21:45-00 It's true. 21:45-01 Rome, eh? 21:45-06 Hmph. 21:45-11 iRome was not built in a day. 21:45-11 Delete the CMF replies. 21:45-19 Later. 21:45-30 For now, just let the roleplay be dead for the time being. 21:45-31 The Roman Empire is one of the best parts of learning history 21:45-34 Maybe I can add a Baptiste reply. 21:45-42 Nope, Rome is some (SOY). 21:45-45 Beginnings of Rome. 21:45-48 I feel like we need Dippy to reply. 21:45-57 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 21:46-04 Best stuff is "modern" history, 1890s-1960s. 21:46-07 Taco night. 21:32-56 Dumpster diving 21:32-59 ~ Alex.sapre has joined the chat ~ 21:33-05 Uh, because he wants to find something? 21:33-08 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 21:33-15 What the FUCK 21:33-17 I- 21:33-18 Hiding from Alchem. Corp. 21:33-21 This is a bdream come true. 21:33-21 He be lookin for a foid 21:33-26 I will be screenshotting the chat. 21:33-28 Tell me the dream. 21:33-31 ^ 21:33-31 Me too. 21:33-31 Being homeless? 21:33-41 @Korra 21:33-43 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 21:33-43 This is like the old days of TDL. Now, let's talk. 21:33-45 Everyone, look at the side-rail. 21:33-51 This is an bbigEMPIRE. 21:33-51 Head out, Zippo o/ 21:33-52 (blobcatangery) 21:33-55 ~ Daryurian18 has left the chat ~ 21:34-01 HOLY SHIT tkf 21:34-04 So much for "hehehehe this is dead". 21:34-07 Just what is CC? 21:34-08 Now hurry, 21:34-09 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 21:34-10 We need to discuss the RP. 21:34-15 Take advantage of ths. 21:34-16 this. 21:34-18 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 21:34-23 This dead 21:34-31 Let us discuss, CMF. 21:34-31 I think Chris should sink into an Alchem Tunnel, 21:34-34 along with the others. 21:34-36 Why did he go into the dumpster? 21:34-38 So randomly? 21:34-41 Stupid Roman Empire. 21:34-44 Half o the users ain't even talkin 21:34-58 Roman Empire is needed 21:35-00 /me ain't sayin' nothin' 21:35-00 why does ahem corporation have connections ot dumpsters 21:35-13 ^ 21:35-21 Because they have a network of tunnels under the city with random hidden entrances. 21:35-23 ~ Kittynator has left the chat ~ 21:35-28 Gabe loves dumpster diving 21:35-34 but like 21:35-42 what's the point of them putting an entrance in a dumpster 21:35-43 I came up with the dumpsters. 21:35-45 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 21:35-55 Secret entrances. 21:36-01 Are 21:36-03 Gay 21:36-14 I suppose so Alexander, it would not make any sense. 21:36-27 Continue the roleplay as it is now. 21:36-27 Use a door damn it 21:36-31 Let's finish this arc today, 21:36-35 Why not put them at the back of a broom closet or something? 21:36-36 Why put a secret entrance anywhere? 21:36-38 then we leave everything else to CS and the others. 21:36-42 Chase McFly, ican you manage to reply? 21:36-48 No one would think to look in a dumpster. 21:36-55 I will be adding to The Halbred, now as the de facto owner of it. 21:36-55 if no one would think to look in a dumpster 21:36-58 isn't that entrance useless 21:37-02 cause no one's gonna know it's there 21:37-04 The Halberd* 21:37-09 Thus it's secret, AS. 21:37-18 And only the ones wanting to use it will know of it. 21:37-30 I replied! 21:37-43 You ain't reply to me. 21:37-47 Why did he do it? 21:38-07 Gaÿ 21:38-19 Because he wants to hide after hearing they're looking for him! 21:38-32 Whom 21:38-35 ~ F.Daine has joined the chat ~ 21:38-37 In a dumpster. 21:38-37 The 21:38-38 It makes sense. 21:38-39 So he just flings himself into a dumpster off the bat? 21:38-41 No meme. 21:38-43 Hell is they 21:38-49 Chris Wellington panicked, did not know where the hell to go, 21:38-49 He sees the video. 21:38-59 and being that he is an android not knowing basic human etiquette and standards, 21:39-01 But they weren't coming out the backdoor of a shop! 21:39-04 He chooses the best space. 21:39-05 ~ F.Daine has left the chat ~ 21:39-07 ~ F.Daine has joined the chat ~ 21:39-08 Then panics and doesn't no where to go, finds the nearest olace. 21:39-14 And how did he not see Atticus and Marshall? 21:39-17 And vice versa? 21:39-25 >no 21:39-28 DAMNED FanaticBot. 21:39-29 That wa supposed to happen. 21:39-30 ~ FanaticBot has been kicked by TheKorraFanatic ~ 21:46-21 Most boring history be American history, most interesting is Southeast Pacific 21:46-25 Modern history is cool. 21:46-33 Tell me, 21:46-42 Who will be the 2020 Democratic Nominee? 21:46-53 Jack 21:46-53 Harris 21:47-01 Beto or Biden. 21:47-08 It truly is interesting that Sanders is the front-runner. 21:47-09 Or Bernie. 21:47-14 After all they did to stop him in 2016. 21:47-27 I shall be the Republican nominee 21:47-31 I presume he the front runner based on the polls that said Hillary would win in a landslide? 21:47-42 But not Pete, Harris, Yang, Warren, etc. 21:47-56 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 21:48-00 Hilary: vote for me im a woman 21:48-05 Wtf, FanaticBot. 21:48-31 Damned Etruscans. 21:48-33 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 21:48-36 ~ FanaticBot has left the chat ~ 21:48-37 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 21:49-07 2020 Trump landslide. 21:49-31 Damn it! 21:49-35 Nobody can reply! 21:49-36 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 21:49-37 FUCK! 21:50-13 The CMF reply ain't even add up bat all. 21:50-35 Apparently we already robbed the store. 21:50-39 Indeed. 21:50-40 Damn it! 21:50-41 FUCK! 21:50-42 And we're coming out. 21:50-43 Look, 21:50-45 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 21:50-48 Didn't we edit replies in the past? 21:50-49 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 21:50-49 It bmakes no sensen. 21:50-52 *sense 21:50-55 We can do it now as needed, as decided by the community. 21:50-58 We can edit the replies. 21:51-01 C'mon, let's discuss. 21:51-08 Tell me, how tf did we become homeless hobo theives? 21:51-14 This truly is a strange twist. 21:51-21 Because they had the bright idea to steal from a Cafe. 21:51-23 Instead of, y'know, 21:51-26 finding a Shelter, 21:51-29 Food Bank, 21:51-30 etc. 21:51-38 Let's edit it, SF. 21:51-54 Being on the run from a dine n dash, hid in alleyway, need money. 21:52-03 First off, changing crap to Garbage 21:52-10 Seriously? That's it? 21:52-12 That's nothing! 21:52-28 Stuff happened before that. 21:52-29 My character in Star Wars DnD did way worse stuff all the time 21:52-40 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 21:52-41 ~ Daryurian18 has joined the chat ~ 21:52-41 The beginning of the reply is incorrect, and is a result of not properly reading the earlier replies. 21:52-42 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 21:52-54 bbigStar Wars DnD 21:52-55 I have no words- 21:53-08 Sure, South Ferry. 21:53-08 Tell me, what is your suggestion for fixing it? 21:53-21 ~ Daryurian18 has left the chat ~ 21:53-31 Deciding it had been long enough, Chris popped his head out of the dumpster. He noticed a dark-haired boy preparing to enter the backdoor of a shop. The hairstyle added up perfectly with Marshall's crewcut. It could have been a coincidence, but maybe it wasn't. Maybe his friends really had survived that terrible crash. "Marshall?" He called out, though in a somewhat quiet voice. 21:53-40 In this revised reply, 21:53-42 @Korra: My character was a shapeshifting assassin. It was awesome 21:53-50 It accounts for Marshall only entering the door. 21:53-54 It makes more sense. 21:54-26 Sounds good, SF. 21:54-48 But how did he get in the damn dumpster without being seen? 21:54-57 ^ 21:55-00 Teleportation? 21:55-01 Or seeing them. 21:55-18 I mean, are they so dumb a bruh read in and jumped into the dumpster and they're looking around like "Ahhhhh." 21:55-23 *ran 21:55-23 I will change the earlier reply to him slowly walking to the dumpster, in a back alleyway. 21:55-35 People are not going to instantly fall into panic and examining everyone's features. 21:55-48 I suppose he uses his Android powers to realize the best thing to do is to slowly walk. 21:56-07 I'm not understanding. 21:56-12 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 21:56-14 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 21:56-44 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 21:56-47 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 21:57-17 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 21:57-19 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 21:57-20 Gotta go now! o/ 21:57-31 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 21:57-34 Dinner ready, bye for now. 21:57-37 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 21:57-43 Farewell. 21:58-04 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 21:58-16 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 21:58-22 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 21:58-37 ~ C.Syde65 has been kicked by C.Syde65 ~ 21:58-45 ~ M67PattonZippo has left the chat ~ 21:58-56 btw thanks Alex for saying happy birthday earlier 21:59-00 ~ M67PattonZippo has joined the chat ~ 21:59-01 ~ M67PattonZippo has joined the chat ~ 21:59-20 ~ M67PattonZippo has left the chat ~ 21:59-22 ~ M67PattonZippo has joined the chat ~ 21:59-44 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 21:59-46 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 21:59-47 np 22:00-16 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 22:00-18 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 22:00-47 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 22:00-50 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 22:00-57 To think, 22:01-04 the bFoid has reached the ripe old age of 20. 22:01-20 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 22:01-22 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 22:01-52 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 22:01-55 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 22:02-23 I feel like an ultra-liberal ticket for the Dems is needed in 2020, so the party can be destroyed more. 22:02-49 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 22:03-39 I suppose it is time to slap Zippo. 22:03-50 Y tho? 22:03-51 Just bein' random. 22:04-33 as usual 22:04-52 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 22:05-18 Nobody expects the Spanish Inquisition! 22:05-21 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 22:05-25 Classic. 22:05-41 Nobody expected the TKF Inquisition. 22:05-48 Or that 22:05-49 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 22:06-19 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 22:06-21 ~ XxSarcasticBunnyxX has left the chat ~ 22:06-23 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 22:06-53 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 22:06-54 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 22:07-07 I feel like it is time to ___ somebody. 22:07-23 award? 22:07-24 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 22:07-26 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 22:07-26 Nope. 22:07-27 promote? 22:07-33 Nope. 22:07-36 I will PM it, it's a good one. 22:07-56 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 22:07-58 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 22:08-24 @Messenger of Heaven: You still here? 22:08-28 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 22:08-31 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 22:09-01 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 22:09-04 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 22:09-34 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 22:09-37 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 22:10-07 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 22:10-09 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 22:10-39 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 22:10-42 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 22:11-12 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 22:11-15 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 22:11-18 The Mother Cat Foid is long gone. 22:11-45 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 22:11-48 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 22:12-02 How the hell did this even get started? 22:12-13 What is this? 22:12-17 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 22:12-19 "Foid" 22:12-19 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 22:12-28 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 22:12-29 South Ferry and I, as usual. 22:12-35 Huh 22:12-49 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 22:12-51 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 22:13-15 Seems Sarca fled without warning, good. 22:13-18 Now do the same, TG. 22:13-21 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 22:13-26 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 22:13-29 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 22:13-31 ~ Kittynator has left the chat ~ 22:13-33 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 22:13-40 ? 22:13-45 How is that good? 22:13-50 It's beautiful. 22:13-59 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 22:17-23 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 22:17-45 ~ M67PattonZippo has left the chat ~ 22:19-07 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 22:19-07 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 22:20-11 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 22:20-21 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 22:20-52 I feel like one of these days I should leave without word and never return. 22:21-34 Me too. 22:22-35 MoH could tell us you did. 22:22-47 This wasn't a serious comment, but sure. 22:22-51 me three 22:26-16 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 22:26-20 Me too, tkf 22:27-10 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 22:27-10 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 22:28-30 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 22:28-39 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:28-44 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 22:28-46 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 22:29-16 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 22:29-19 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 22:29-48 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 22:29-52 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 22:30-06 ~ Daryurian18 has joined the chat ~ 22:30-51 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 22:30-52 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 22:31-22 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 22:31-25 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 22:32-21 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 22:32-24 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 22:32-54 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 22:33-23 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 22:33-42 ~ Daryurian18 has left the chat ~ 22:33-45 ~ Daryurian18 has joined the chat ~ 22:34-33 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 22:34-38 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 22:35-07 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 22:35-10 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 22:35-40 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 22:35-44 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 22:36-12 ~ Alex.sapre has left the chat ~ 22:36-14 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 22:36-15 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 22:36-45 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 22:36-48 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 22:37-24 ~ Kittynator has left the chat ~ 22:37-25 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has left the chat ~ 22:37-30 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 22:37-32 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 22:38-02 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 22:38-05 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 22:38-24 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 22:38-35 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 22:44-06 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 22:44-17 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 22:44-18 My life is a movie 22:45-02 omg everyone once qstlijku comes on say "shine bright like a diamond" 22:46-31 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 22:47-01 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 22:47-05 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 22:47-47 ~ Kittynator has left the chat ~ 22:47-51 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 22:48-32 ~ Kittynator has left the chat ~ 22:48-42 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 22:49-41 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 22:51-59 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 22:52-02 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 22:52-32 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 22:52-33 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 22:53-14 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 22:54-29 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 22:55-10 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:55-50 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 22:55-53 So annoying that every single time I open Chrome, it asks "Do you want to disable Developer Mode?". 22:55-53 Like yeah, I've kept it on because I want to be asked every time if I want to disable it. 22:56-33 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 22:56-43 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 22:58-55 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 23:02-20 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has joined the chat ~ 23:03-24 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 23:04-03 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 23:04-08 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 23:05-01 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 23:05-10 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 23:05-22 ~ Daryurian18 has left the chat ~ 23:05-55 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 23:06-26 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 23:06-30 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 23:07-39 ~ Alex.sapre has joined the chat ~ 23:08-12 https://www.ghacks.net/2017/07/04/hide-chromes-disable-developer-mode-extensions-warning/ 23:10-09 ~ Alex.sapre has left the chat ~ 23:12-48 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:22-58 Shit! 23:23-12 Spamming bastards just raided my server. -_- 23:23-49 Huh? 23:23-53 ooof 23:24-07 And they used talk-to-text, and it won't stop after banning them. 23:24-21 Well, it just stopped now, but damn, that was a log five minutes. 23:24-30 You liked it, didn't ya? 23:24-35 You just loved it all. 23:24-36 *long 23:24-37 ~ Alex.sapre has joined the chat ~ 23:24-50 I remember that 23:24-59 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 23:25-00 I disable TSS for normal users for all my servers lol 23:25-11 Someone told me that it doesn't stop until the speech is over 23:25-35 -_- 23:26-49 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 23:26-51 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 23:27-40 https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/509230764270026752/568215878324453386/unknown.png 23:27-48 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 23:27-56 Welcome, Qstlijku. 23:28-04 o/ 23:28-08 Wait what are you talking about? 23:28-13 Banning on a Discord server or on chat here? 23:28-26 Discord server. 23:28-49 Is that your background, Korra? 23:29-01 Different chat. 23:29-23 it's a birthday party chat 23:29-39 where are y'all talkin tkf 23:30-15 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 23:30-16 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 23:30-20 I will bring y'all. 23:34-00 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 23:34-01 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 23:34-03 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 23:34-08 gay 23:34-34 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 23:34-56 ~ Alex.sapre has left the chat ~ 23:39-38 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 23:40-00 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 23:41-03 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 23:42-18 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 23:42-23 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 23:43-03 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 23:45-03 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~